Don't Take the Girl
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: !Song-Fic! Sesshomaru realizes there is more than one meaning to the phrase "Don't Take the Girl" !One-Shot!


**This is my first attempt at a song-fic I hope you think I did a good job on it! :)**

* * *

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

An eight year old Sesshomaru ran out of the palace with an excited grin on his face. Today his father was finally taking him on his first hunt! Of course he was only eight in human years, but as a demon he was fifty years old.

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_  
_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_  
_Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

The great demon lord Inutaisho walked out of his palace with a raven haired girl following. Sesshomaru looked at the little girl named Kagome with fire in his eyes before turning to his father. "Father NO!" But Lord Inutaisho just looked at his eldest and smiled. "Sesshomaru it would be dishonorable to leave her behind. One day you'll understand."

_And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_  
_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_  
_Take any boy in the world_  
_Daddy please don't take the girl_

"Father, take Kouga, Inuyasha, or even Naraku! But don't take the filthy human girl." Sesshomaru sneered with disgust. Kagome looked down sadly tears in her eyes, knowing that she was a filthy human in a palace of demons. Inutaisho just started in the direction of the forest. Sesshomaru followed soon after, but for some reason was angry with himself for calling her that.

_Same old boy_  
_Same sweet girl_  
_Ten years down the road_  
_He held her tight and kissed her lips_  
_In front of the picture show_

Kagome raced across the grassy hillside with Sesshomaru chasing after her. She knew he was letting her win, but she was still having fun. Sesshomaru was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and whispered in her ear, "Gotcha." Kagome turned around and kissed him passionately in front of the village. Sesshomaru growled when he felt her yanked from his grip.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_  
_Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"_  
_And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_  
_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_  
_Here's the key to my car_  
_Mister give it a whirl_  
_But please don't take the girl_

He looked up to see Naraku smirking with a dagger pressed to Kagome's neck. "Naraku, give her back." Sesshomaru restrained himself knowing Kagome wouldn't want him to harm one of her friends. "I'll give you my lands, anything you want just don't hurt her." Naraku nodded to the sword on Sesshomaru's sash. "The sword. Tokigen, give it to me." Sesshomaru unhooked it while keeping his eyes on Kagome. Sesshomaru tossed it to him and Naraku caught it before, dropping Kagome and running off. Sessh  
Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground and held her close.

_Same old boy_  
_Same sweet girl_  
_Five years down the road_  
_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_  
_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_  
_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_  
_Take the very breath you gave me_  
_Take the heart from my chest_  
_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_  
_Make this my last request_  
_Take me out of this world_  
_God, please don't take the girl_

Sesshomaru paced outside of the old miko's hut wanting to run in everytime he heard his mate scream in pain. He knew that her being pregnat with his child and having it led to her death. She was not strong enough to live through it and as he heard the scream of a child he dropped to his nees his body shaking from the impact and he cried for the first time in his life, he cried.

"NO! Don't take her! Take me instead, just don't take the girl!" Sesshomaru cried and prayed as he heard the final heartbeat of the woman he loved.

_Johnny's daddy_  
_Was taking him fishin'_  
_When he was eight years old_

Sesshomaru silently thanked his deceased father for taking her with them. Because he knew that, that time was when he fell in love with her. 'Goodbye for now, my love.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I didn't wanna make her die, but it had to follow the song. Review! Thank KatiechanXoxoXSeshoukun for this story, because with out her I wouldn't have been able to publish this. Thanks girl!**


End file.
